


Not easily forgotten

by offensiveagentpie



Series: Kakagai Week 2019 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offensiveagentpie/pseuds/offensiveagentpie
Summary: Gai might have trouble with faces, but it’s not going to be a challenge to remember the boy standing in front of him now.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Maito Gai | Might Guy, Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Series: Kakagai Week 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581433
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62
Collections: KakaGai Week 2019 entries





	Not easily forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> For Kakagai Week 2019 Day 3 - Mask
> 
> This is just my own little interpretation of their first meeting (at least what was shown in the manga, believe it or not I haven't caught up to that episode of the anime yet, I'm so damn behind).

From the second he first lays eyes on him, Gai _knows_ there’s something special about him. For as long as he can remember, faces have been … tricky. He can recognize those he spends a lot of time with, but sometimes he can forget people, like the grocer or the old lady that works at the newsstand, if he runs into them outside of the stores where they work. So, he makes a challenge for himself, trying his best to remember that the grocer has a scar on his chin and that the newsstand lady has a bump near her nose. He’s been getting better too! He’s recognized them both on several occasions, although sometimes with a gentle reminder from his father.

But this boy … it’s not going to be a challenge to remember the boy standing in front of him now. He’s got a mask up to his nose, leaving just his eyes and his spiky gray hair exposed. It’s much easier to concentrate when there’s less face things to take in.

For as clearly as he doesn’t want to, he stands out. Something in his demeanor or his posture, maybe. Something about him grabs Gai’s attention and holds on tight and doesn’t let go. Just because half of his face is hidden, doesn’t mean it isn’t a face that Gai doesn’t like. In fact, from what he can see, he likes it a lot.

The boy seems bored, regarding Gai with half lidded eyes that hold casual interest at best. Nothing about him seems mocking or condescending like the looks some of his other peers give him, which, while those occurrences aren’t quite the norm, it happens often enough that Gai is always on the alert to defend himself and his father.

But nothing happens, Gai just keeps looking at him, taking in all the details as he tunes out their dads’ conversation. He hears the boy’s father introduce them properly. The boy’s name is Kakashi and Gai immediately starts mentally repeating it so he won’t forget.

Gai only actively clues back into the conversation when he realizes the boy’s father has turned to him directly, asking for Gai to be Kakashi’s friend. Something warm and fizzy starts bubbling up in Gai’s chest as he readies himself to boisterously accept. He’d very much like to be Kakashi’s friend.

But before he can, his dad interjects.

“No, that’s impossible. He failed the academy entrance exam,” Dai says straightforwardly.

Gai’s face falls. Of course. They are near the academy, it’s only natural for the man to have thought Gai was a student here. _I will be_ he thinks viciously. He’s already hard at work with training to make him stronger for the next opportunity to enroll.

“I’m so sorry,” Kakashi’s dad apologizes. “I thought, with you here that…”

“Not at all, Sakumo!” Dai says loudly around a laugh.

Gai’s mind immediately recognizes the name Hatake Sakumo. His dad’s told him all about the White Fang! Excitement starts to rise in Gai’s chest again. To think that _the_ Hatake Sakumo wants Gai to be friends with his son!

And speaking of his son, Kakashi finally speaks up for the first time since they’ve bumped into each other.

“He’s trying to get into the academy even though he can’t use ninjutsu,” Kakashi says. His voice a bored drawl to match his expression.

Sakumo chastises him quietly, but Gai’s not sure why. He hadn’t been paying attention to what his dad had been saying before, but Kakashi obviously knows about his goal to become a talented ninja skilled in taijutsu just like his father! Thoughts of more advanced training are already flying through his head, next time he’ll get in for sure. He’ll be in class with Kakashi and they’ll be friends and rivals and they’ll push each other to new heights and strengths and it’ll all be amazing and…

And Kakashi has prompted his father to leave.

Gai grins, finally ready to pipe up as they turn to leave. “You’re Hatake Kakashi, right?” he asks. Kakashi turns to give him a questioning look over his shoulder.

Straightening his posture, Gai turns and poses dramatically, body turned, chest thrust out, just like his dad taught him. He throws his thumb up in the air. “Thanks for cheering!” he says.

Kakashi gives him a bewildered “Huh?” in return. But Gai just flashes him a wide grin and turns on his heel to follow his dad.

\---

Gai thinks about Kakashi all through the rest of their errand run. By the time they get home, he’s practically chomping at the bit to get some practice time in. He’s going to need all he can get so that he’s strong and ready to challenge Kakashi when he finally enters the academy.

He barely gives his dad time to unpack groceries before he bolts out into the yard, taking up his beginning stance. With a deep chuckle, Dai humors him and readies his own stance. He calls out ‘BEGIN!’ and they’re off.

Hands and feet flying, the two become green blurs in the yard, and the blood in Gai’s veins soars. There’s nothing quite like a good practice bout. He even pushes himself a little harder than usual since he’s focused so hard on becoming his very best. It’s only when he falters slightly, legs beginning to exhaust themselves that Dai eases back, calling out a halt.

“Well! That was certainly invigorating!” he says, tousling Gai’s hair before putting his hands on his hips. “What’s got your youthful spirits in such a state, son?”

“Kakashi!” Gai says brightly.

“Kakashi?” Dai replies, his thick eyebrows jumping on his forehead. “Is that so?”

“Yeah! He knows that I’m trying to get into the academy with just my taijutsu skills, so I have to be as strong as I can be when I get in so we can be friends and rivals!” Gai’s grin grows.

Something on his dad’s face shifts like it does sometimes when Gai talks about his peers, but it’s quickly passed over in favor for a grin that’s just as wide as Gai’s. “That’s right! Keep fighting to show him that you’ll be a splendid ninja who has mastered the art of taijutsu!” he says with a quick, firm punch to Gai’s shoulder.

“Yeah! And I’m going to remember him too!”

“That’s the spirit!”

“He had a very nice face,” Gai says a bit quieter, looking down and to the side a little. “Well, what I could see of it anyway.” Admitting that makes something wiggle in his stomach. But it’s true. He can remember Kakashi’s face as clear as day if he tries too, which is saying something. Meeting Kakashi has already made him stronger!

Dai blinks at him in surprise, smile going a little softer and maybe just a bit sad. “That he did. Now!” he exclaims, clapping Gai on the shoulder. “What do you say we go make an enriching dinner?”

Gai pumps his fist in the air and races his dad to the kitchen, pushing thoughts of Kakashi aside, at least for awhile.

**Author's Note:**

> Kakagai Week: [Tumblr](https://kkgweek.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Me!: [Tumblr](https://offensiveagentpie.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Off_AgentPie).


End file.
